Changements
by exendra
Summary: Cela faisait 1 an qu'elle avait disparut, 1 an qu'ils n'avaient presque rien trouvé. Ils avaient commencer à perdre espoir jusqu'à se qu'un coup de téléphone fasse renaitre leurs espoirs.
1. Découverte

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle avait disparu, exactement 1 an et 1 mois aujourd'hui. Depuis 1 an ils faisaient pratiquement que du surplace. Dans le bureau de l'USV, Nick était comme d'habitude depuis 1 an entrain de lire ce dossier qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, le dossier de sa partenaire disparu qui avait été enlevé. Dans ce dossier on pouvait y voir des photos de son appartement, de chaises et d'autres meubles retournés, signe de bagarre. La seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvée était le lien de son enlèvement avec un gang mais n'avais rien su trouvé de plus. Mais ils continuaient à espérer de la retrouvée vivante.

Washington D.C.

Dans les bureaux du FBI, l'agent spécial Clark travaillait sur une affaire de gang, un cartel d'arme et de drogue. Alors qu'il allait vers la salle d'interrogatoire pour interroger un suspect récemment arrêté un autre agent l'interpella.

-Clark! Appelas un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et habiller d'un costume.

-Oui? Répondit le concerner.

-Tu vois celle que tu viens d'arrêter, McCool?

-Ouais… -Ben ici je viens de recevoir un avis de recherche qui date d'un an et ces assez perturbant.

-Pourquoi?

-Regarde la photo.

Il prit le dossier et regardas la photo. Il jeta un regard à son collègue.

-Où ta eu ça?

-S'était sur mon bureau.

-Et qui à lancer cet avis de recherche?

-Heu… l'USV apparemment se serait un inspecteur qui disparut il y a plus d'un 1 an. -Quel est son nom? -Olivia Benson.


	2. Visite

_Visite_

Unité Spéciale des victimes

Le capitaine Cragen était dans son bureau à réfléchir par rapport à l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Serait-ce vrai? Si oui… Non, il ne fallait pas se réjouir avant d'être sûr, il devait d'abord y aller pour vérifier. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau.

-Munch tu veux bien venir dans mon bureau?

-Yes. Il se leva et se dirigeas vers le bureau de son capitaine.

-J'aurais un service à te demander. Tu voudrais bien me remplacer un petit moment je dois aller quelque pars.

-Sans problème mais ce n'est pas grave au moins?

-Non enfin, je crois.

Wahington D.C.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de venir, il faut dire que cette histoire est vraiment bizard.

-C'est vrai que ces bizard. Pourrais-je la voir? Demandas le capitaine Cragen.

-Bien sûr, elle est dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je vous ai attendus avant de l'interroger, même si je l'ai déjà fait par le passés.

-Vous l'avez déjà interrogé?

-Oui, on la connaît sous le nom de Stacy McCool, elle fait partit du cartel des Esparos et s'occupe des livraisons mais depuis peut est aussi leur pirate informatique.

-Et elle en fait partit depuis combien de temps?

-Tout ce qu'on sait, sait qu'elle est apparue i mois.

Ils entrèrent dans l'observatoire, une fois dedans l'agent Clark fit signe à Cragen de regarder par la vitre. Quand il tourna la tête, il put voir une femme assise sur une chaise et appuyer sur la table. Celle-ci avait les cheveux chatain qui lui arrivais à la moitié du dos, en observant de plus près, il put voir son visage et à ce moment la fut sûr et certain que cette femme était bien le détective qui avait travaillé pour lui depuis plus d'une décennie.


	3. Première interrogatoire

_Première interrogatoire_

-Alors? L'interrompt Clark dans ces pensées. C'est votre détective?

-Sans aucun doute. Mais comment à t'elle put atterrir ainsi?

-C'est vraiment bizard. Une criminelle que j'ai arrêtée plusieurs fois durant cette année serait une des nôtres. Malgré ça, je dois aller l'interroger, elle fait quand même partit d'un gang.

-Puis-je rester pour assister à l'interrogatoire?

-Bien sûr.

Il sortit de l'observatoire pour rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Quand il entra on put voir la suspecte de redresser.

-Tient, vous vous êtes décidé à venir. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps McCool. Du nouveau depuis la dernière fois?

-Pas plus que vous sachiez déjà. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut autant de temps pour venir? D'habitude vous venez plus vite.

-Pourquoi? Je t'ai manqué?

-Pas vraiment, ces justes que plus vite vous m'interrogerez, plus vite je pourrais partir.

-Et comment cette fois? On a bien vérifié que tu n'aies rien d'électronique près de toi ou sur toi.

-J'ai toujours un As dans ma manche.

-Pour changer de sujet, on a eu part d'un dossier plus tôt et ces vraiment bizard.

-Et en quoi ça me regarde?

-C'est un avis de recherche, mais le plus étrange, c'est que la femme qui à disparut te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Et?

-Sont enlèvement remonte à un peu plus d'un an et que tu es apparu dans le gang Esparos i mois se qui concorde.

-Vous croyez que je suis cette femme?

-Le truc est que cette femme est flic. Mais regarde par toi-même.

Il déposa le dossier ouvert sur la table pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle le prit de sa main droite le regardas durant un court instant puis le repoussas.

-C'est vrai qu'elle me ressemble. Mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est moi?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de me le dire.

-Vous croyez j'aurais pu être un flic. Dit-elle en se frottant le front.

-Peut-être, dit, pourquoi à tu décider de rejoindre ce gang?

- Est-ce que je vous demande pourquoi vous êtes devenue flic?

-Vas-tu continuer longtemps à répondre à mes questions par une question?

-Peut être… Dit-elle en continuant à se frotter le front.

-Pourquoi tu te frotte le front comme sa depuis tantôt?

-Parce que tes conneries me font mal au crâne. Elle dit sa en haussant légèrement le ton.

-Tient tu me tutoies, je commence à t'énerver?

-Oui avec tes conneries!

-Quelles sont mes conneries? Il commençait aussi à hausser le ton.

-Tes histoires de flic.

Elle avait tout de suite baissé le ton quand lui l'avait haussé comme si il l'avait intimidé, et ceci, Cragen le remarquas tout de suite.

-Tes sur que ce n'est pas toi? Dit-il en pointant le dossier.

-Oui. Maintenant elle semblait fuir du regard.

-Une autre question, que faisait tu avant de rejoindre le gang?

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et s'apprêtais à lui répondre mais restât ainsi sans rien dire.

-Alors?

-Heu… Elle réfléchissait mais rien ne semblais lui venir.

-Tu ne sais pas?

-Non…


	4. Manipulation

_Manipulation_

Il se redressa, la regardas durant plusieurs secondes puis sortit de la salle pour retourner près de Cragen.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Dit –il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Au début elle semblait si sûr d'elle et tout d'un coup elle semblait intimider et fuyais du regard, juste après que vous ayez haussé le ton.

-Vous croyez qu'elle cache quelque chose?

-Ce qui m'a perturber ces quand vous lui avez demandé ce qu'elle faisait avant et qu'elle n'a pas su vous répondre et ça, sa semblais vrai.

-Donc pour vous elle ne sait rien?

-Je suis sûr que cette femme est le détective Benson mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivée pour qu'elle devienne ainsi.

-En y réfléchissant j'aurais peut-être quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-En prenant en compte qu'elle est dans un gang qu'on peut designer de dangereux, qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle faisait avant et sa réaction quand j'ai haussé le ton, ça me fait penser à une manipulation.

-Manipulation? Vous voulez dire une manipulation mentale? Un lavage de cerveau?

-Soit ces ça, soit vous vous tromper de personne.

-Je suis sûr que c'est elle.

Il se tourna vers la vitre et se mit à l'observer.

-Je me demande juste ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire pour qu'elle devienne ainsi.

-Il y a un moyen de lui faire retrouver tous ces souvenirs.

Cragen se retournas vers lui le regard interrogateur.

-Il faut la forcer à se souvenir, ce qui n'est pas facile car quand une personne à subit un lavage de cerveaux, elle à accepter de refouler tous ces souvenir pour survivre.

-Donc elle refuse de s'en rappeler sentant toujours le danger.

-Exactement.

Leur discussion fut interrompis par le téléphone de Cragen qui sonnait. L'appel fut bref.

-On a besoin de moi au bureau, pourriez-vous me tenir au courant des avancements?

-Pas de problème.


	5. Annoncer à l'équipe

_Annoncer à l'équipe_

Unité Spécial des victimes

A peine Cragen entras dans l'enceinte de ces bureaux que Munch arrivas près de lui.

-T'arrive enfin, y a les supérieurs qui veulent absolument que tu les rappels, ces par rapport à Olivia…

-D'accord, merci de m'avoir couvert. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

-Heu… Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais pourquoi est tu parti si longtemps?

Il le regarda puis regardas le reste de son équipe qui travailler. Devait-il leur dire maintenant? Après tout il pourrait aider à leur façon, on ne sait jamais.

-Heu, vous, tous dans mon bureau!

Ils se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur capitaine.

-Qu'est -qu'il se passe? Demanda Nick.

-Il n'y a pas de problème au moins? Demanda à son tour Fin

-En fait… Je suis partit aujourd'hui car e F.B.I. m'a appeler.

-C'est jamais bon quand le F.B.I. se ramène. Répliqua Fin.

-Peut-être pas cette fois. Lui dit son capitaine. Ils m'ont appelé car ils ont eu part de l'avis de recherche d'Olivia.

-Ils ont des indices? Demanda Nick d'une traite.

-Laisse-le terminer. Lui répliquas Munch.

-Il y a peu de temps, ils ont arrêté une femme qui est pirate pour un gang, elle se fait appeler Stacy McCool mais ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Olivia et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont appelé.

-Et c'est elle? Demanda maintenant Amanda.

-J'en suis sûr et certain. Mais elle semblait ne se souvenir de rien.

-Comment ça se fait? Dit Fin en se redressant de sa chaise.

-Quand j'en ai parlé avec l'agent du F.B.I. qui m'a appelé, il m'a donné l'hypothèse de manipulation.

-Manipulation? Demanda Amanda

-Lavage de cerveau. Lui répondit Nick. Dans les gangs sa se trouve plus souvent qu'on ne le pense.

-Et c'est possible qu'elle se rappelle de sa vraie vie? L'interrogeas Amanda.

-Oui, il faut la forcer à se rappeler de ses souvenirs, ce qui n'est pas facile en fin de compte car elle les a refoulé pour survivre et donc continueras à les refouler tant qu'elle sentira le danger.

-Peut être que si on irait la voir, sa l'aideras à se rappeler. Proposas Nick.

-Il faut l'accord du F.B.I. et l'agent Clark a déjà commencer et m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait quand il y aura du progrès.

-Donc il faudra attendre. Dit Nick visiblement déçus.

-Je leur demanderais demain.


	6. Face à face

_Face à face_

Washington D.C.

-Alors? Demanda Cragen à l'agent Crak en arrivant près de lui.

-Elle s'énerve beaucoup plus facilement, à part ça, rien.

-C'est déjà ça. Est-ce que je pourrai essayer?

-Sa pourrai fonctionner, d'accords.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire mais cette fois Clark vers l'observatoire. Quand il entra dans la salle, il la vit appuyer sur la table et visiblement fatiguer.

-Vous êtes qui vous? Lui demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua qu'il était là.

-Je suis le capitaine Cragen, le capitaine de l'USV.

-US quoi, c'est quoi ça?

-USV Unité Spécial des Victimes.

-Et sa me concerne en quoi?

-La femme que l'agent Clark vous à parler hier fais partie de mon unité.

-Ne me dite pas que vous croyez aussi que je suis cette femme.

-Et pourquoi je ne le croirais pas?

-Car je ne suis pas cette femme.

-Je vous croirai si vous me dite ce que vous faisiez avant de rejoindre le gang Esparos.

-Vous vous y mettez aussi… Elle appuya sa tête sur sa main et soufflât.

-Alors? Vous répondez à ma question?

-Et pourquoi je le ferais?

-Car je ne pars pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondus.

-Hé ben vous pouvais vous assoir car ces pas tout de suite que sa vas arriver.

Il s'assit comme elle lui avait dit et la regarda dans les yeux, au début, elle tin le regard mais après 2 minutes elle baissa les yeux.

-Parlons d'un autre sujet, votre patron, il est sympa?

-Sa changeras quoi à votre vie que je vous réponde?

-Je me suis toujours demander comment ça se passais au sein d'un gang.

-Vous avez cas en rejoindre un.

-Le truc c'est que sait un peu criminel.

-Faut savoir faire des compromis dans la vie.

-Alors vous ne répondrez pas à cette question non plus?

-Pas envie.

-Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous faisiez avant de rejoindre ce gang, pourquoi ne serait-il possible que vous ayez été flic.

-Qui vous dit que je ne sais pas ce que je faisais avant?

-J'ai assisté à l'interrogatoire d'hier.

Elle se mit à regarder ces mains et ne répondit pas.

-Ces quoi votre réponse?

-…

-Il me semblait bien, je sais quoi penser maintenant. Dit-il en se levant pour sortir mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle l'interpela.

-Attendez. Dit-elle en hésitant.


	7. Doutes

_Doutes_

_Elle se mit à regarder ces mains et ne répondit pas._

_-Ces quoi votre réponse?_

_-…_

_-Il me semblait bien, je sais quoi penser maintenant. Dit-il en se levant pour sortir mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle l'interpela. _

_-Attendez. Dit-elle en hésitant._

-Quoi?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis dit:

-Non rien…

Il la regarda un instant se demandant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire puis sortit.

-Vous en pensez quoi? Demanda Cragen en rentrant dans l'observatoire.

-Elle à des doutes, sa veux dire qu'on a bien avancés. Y a moyen qu'on y arrive.

-Je dois y aller. Ho et les membres de mon équipe demande si ils peuvent venir pour voir si sa l'aiderais à se rappeler en les voyant.

-Je veux bien qu'un vienne mais pas tous.

-Merci.

Unité Spécial des Victime

-Alors. Dit Nick à Cragen quand celui-ci entra dans les bureaux.

-Sa avance et l'agent Clark à accepter qu'un de vous y aille.

-Un seul? Demanda Nick.

-Oui.

-Qui vas y aller. Demanda Fin.

-Décidez-vous, moi je dois aller dans mon bureau.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau sous le regard de ces détectives.

-Alors… demandas Munch.

-Qui y va? Dit Amanda à son tour.

-Nick? Proposas Fin.

-Tes sur? Dit il a son tour.

-Tes quand même son partenaire. Lui dit Munch.

-Merci. Lui dit-il en souriant.

Washington D.C.

Le lendemain, Nick et le capitaine Cragen étaient aux bureaux du F.B.I. et se dirigeaient vers l'observatoire de la salle d'interrogatoire. L'agent spécial Clark était en plein interrogatoire avec Stacy McCool «Olivia Benson». Quand ils entrèrent dans l'observatoire, ils purent voir que la tension montait dans a salle d'interrogatoire.

-Vas-tu un jour répondre à mes questions? Dit l'agent Clark en posant ces mains sur la table.

-Non. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, elle -semblait exténuer.

-Tu sais que vous risquez beaucoup en prison.

-Et? Vous croyez que ça me fais peur.

-Tu n'es pas fait pour a prison.

-Et comment vous le savez? Vous ne me connaissez pas alors arrêter de dire n'importe quoi!

-Tu t'énerve? Ces vrai que sa fait quoi, 3 jours que tu es la, sa doit être long.

-J'ai connus pire…

-Comme?

A ce moment-là elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'avait pas réfléchis, la conne.

-On, heu… on nous apprend à résister a n'importes quel interrogatoires.

-Bon. Je vais te laisser un peu cogiter sur ce que j'ai dit et je reviendrais plus tard.

En partant, il laissa un dossier sur la table. Elle le regarda durant un moment puis se décidas à le lire. En l'ouvrant elle put voir que s'était le dossier de cette fameuse femme disparut qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était.

_Olivia Benson, inspecteur à l'USV,a disparu le 27 avril 2013 a son appartement. _

_Cause: enlèvement. _

_Lien(s): Gang. _

_Trace(s): aucune._

_-«IIs pensent vraiment que je suis elle, comment j'aurais pu être un jour un flic. Mais ils n'ont pas tort quand ils disent que les dates concordent, elle a disparu le 27 avril et je suis rentrée le 18 août dans le gang. Se serais l'explication au fait que je ne me souvienne pas de ce que je faisais avant? Non, ce n'est pas possible. _Elle posa sa tête sur ces bras croisé sur la table. _Je ne sais plus quoi penser…»_


	8. Bonne nouvelle

_Bonne nouvelle_

De l'autre côté de a vitre, Nick, Cragen et l'agent Clark l'observait.

-Sa à l'air de fonctionner. Dit Cragen.

- On y est presque, là on voit qu'elle se pose des questions. Lui répondit Clark en le ragardant.

Cragen se tourna vers Nick et vit qu'il fixait la vitre ou plutôt la femme qui se trouvait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, cette femme, sa partenaire, qui avait disparu il y a plus d'un an et maintenant elle était la devant lui, vivante.

-Nick. Appelas Cragen.

-Je pensais qu'on aurait plus la chance de la voir vivante.

-Et pourtant ces vrais…

-Est-ce que vous tenez à rester ou pas car je dois partir. Dit l'agent Clark.

-Non on va y aller merci. Lui dit Cragen.

Et ils retournèrent à l'usv. Une fois arrivé, ils expliquèrent tous aux autres et puis retournèrent au travail.

Unité Spécial des Victimes

Le lendemain alors que tout le monde étaient occuper a la paperasse, l'agent Clark entra dans l'enceinte de l'USV et se dirigeas vers le bureau du capitaine.

-Ces qui celui-là? Demandas Fin.

-L'agent spécial Clark du FBI. Lui répondit Nick

Il entra dans le bureau de Cragen, y resta un instant puis ressorti accompagné de celui-ci.

-Munch tu veux bien me remplacer jusqu'à ce que je revienne? Lui demanda Cragen.

-Oui mais il y a un problème? Lui demanda-t-il à son tour en se levant.

Il regarda l'agent du FBI puis le regardas à nouveau.

-Apparemment non. Et il lui tourna le dos pour suivre l'agent Clark. L'ensemble de l'équipe se lancèrent un regard interrogateur puis retournèrent au travail.


End file.
